For the Love of Ash and Serena
by angelcutepie
Summary: A collection of cute Amourshipping One-shots and sweet drabbles. Rating is subject to change in the future.
1. Confession

**Author's Notes: ****So the new Pokemon Series X and Y has started and I LOVE it. It's pretty awesome. And needless to say, I've fallen in love with Amourshipping :p So, to show my love for Amourshipping, I'm going to make write one-shots and I hope you guys enjoy them :)**

* * *

Confession?

"Should I tell him now?" The girl asked as she paced back and fourth in front of her two friends. She folded her arms and held a look of confusion on her face. "What if..he doesn't feel the same?" She stopped and looked at her two friends who were obviously bored of her ranting.

The little blonde-haired girl jumped up from her seat and grabbed the older girl by her arms in clear frustration. "Snap out of it, Serena! I may be young, but trust _me_ I _know_ when someone likes someone else! If you don't tell Ash when he comes back, then I WILL!" The little girl let go of Serena and folded her arms with a small, furious pout on her face to let the older girl know that she was not playing any games.

"Aah!" Serena cupped her hands over her mouth as blushed covered her face. "Y-you can't do that! It's something _I _have to do for myself."_  
_

"Bonnie, take it easy on her," the guy said as he reached for her sister to pull her back, only for her to dodge his reach.

"No! Clemont, she's been acting like this ever since she began to travel with us. It's time for her to let Ash know how she feels!" The little girl glared at Serena, who was currently frightened by the young girl.

"Bonnie, go outside and wait for Ash. _I _will talk to Serena," Clemont told his little sister. His little sister didn't act aggressive towards Serena or anyone for that matter, but he knew she was just frustrated with Serena after having this talk more times than he could count. He didn't want his little sister intimidating Serena, because he knew it wouldn't help into telling Ash how she feels about him.

Bonnie tried to interject but Clemont threw a glare at his sister that frightened her not to say anything else.

She picked up Dedenne with a pout and headed out the door.

"Knock on the door when you see Ash coming," Clemont told his sister before he shut the door and locked it.

Serena sat on a nearby chair, in relief that Bonnie was gone. She definitely wasn't helping her feel any better. She then focused her blue eyes up on Clemont's who was eyeing her. "Clemont," Serena finally said, "do you know _anything _about love?" she asked in the nicest way she could. From the time they've been together and how he acted, she didn't think Clemont could really help her in any way.

Clemont's expression dropped into one of embarrassment before he pulled up a chair and sat in from of his friend. "Look, Serena, I may _not _know everything about love, but I can assure you that I'm not oblivious about it either, unlike Ash."

Serena softened her facial expression and continued to listen to Clemont talk. She trusted him with whatever he had to say.

"You have strong feelings for Ash, and you have ever since you two met when you were little at Professor Oak's Summer camp. Even though you've never had a chance to tell him because you hadn't seen him in years, now's the chance because you two are traveling with each other. You've had the chance the day you met up with him again."

Serena put her hand over her heart and continued to listen.

"I know you think Ash doesn't have feelings for you, but let me tell you this coming from another guy...Ash definitely likes you. I always catch him staring at you, blushing whenever you compliment him on something, and by the way he treats and acts towards you, you can tell he has _some _kind of feelings for you."

"But what if he's just being super friendly? And thinks of me as a little sister?...not a girlfriend." The blonde-haired girl folded her arms in disappointment.

"If I know Ash, it's _more_ than just a sister-kind-of-relationship he wants with you. Look, maybe he's just shy like you and doesn't want to tell you how he feels. And you know, Ash is stubborn so he's not going to make the first move..at least not for a while. I'm telling you, Serena, you have nothing to worry about. The sooner you tell him, the better you'll be. The better _both _of you will be."

Serena sighed and smiled as she unfolded her arms. "Thank you, Clemont," she said. The pretty girl reached over and hugged Clemont. She felt better about herself after being assured.

Just at that moment, they both heard a tiny knock on the door from Bonnie who was letting them know Ash was on the way.

Serena hopped up from her chair with a bit of panic. "You can do it Serena, okay? Don't panic," Clemont told her to keep her calm.

Clemont walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door, letting in his litter sister and Dedenne. He left the door open because Ash was only a few feet away.

Bonnie and Clemont both gave Serena assuring and encouraging glances. She nodded at the two family members and stood up.

"Hi guys!" Ash greeted as he walked in the room they were staying in for the night at the Pokecenter.

"Pika!" the little electric type greeted as he hopped in Bonnie's arms much to her happiness.

"Uh, hey Ash," Clemont said, "me and Bonnie were just about to get something to eat."

Ash's eyes lit up at the thought of food. Especially after the hard training he'd just finished with his Pokemon. "That sounds great! I came back just in time! I'm coming too! Sere-"

But before Ash could finish his sentence, Clemont and his little sister hurried out the door with Dedenne and Pikachu closely behind them. "We'll bring you two something back!" Ash heard Bonnie shout.

Ash pouted and sat at the small table Serena was currently sitting. "Well, that was kind of weird." Ash said to himself as he scratched his head. "I really hope they don't forget to bring us food back. I'm starving." Ash's stomach growled louder than normal and he groaned before he looked at Serena who usually laughs when his stomachs growls loud.

"Hey..." Ash put his hand on top of Serena's which caused her to blush. "What's wrong? You look...like something's bothering you."

The blue-eyed girl quickly moved her hand from under Ash's and waved her hands in front of her to emphasize she was okay. "I'm fine, Ash! I was just...lost in thought." She laughed ans smiled uneasily in attempt to reassure Ash she was okay.

Lucky for her, Ash believed her because he smiled and nodded his head.

She sighed to herself in relief while blush dusted her cheeks.

"So, Ash, how'd your training go today?"

"It was awesome!" Ash beamed with excitement. "I'll be ready to take on the gym leader of Cyllage City tomorrow!"

Serena laughed at Ash's excitement and admired his determination. She had no doubt in him that he'd win tomorrow's battle with the Cyllage City gym leader and get the Cliff Badge. She thought Ash was amazing at battle. How quick he thinks on his feet when his Pokemon are in sticky situations. How hard he works with his Pokemon to get him far in battles.

Serena felt her cheeks warm up as she thought about Ash. She quickly snapped out of it. "So, Ash... I wanted to talk to you about something." she choked out. She took a deep breath and calmed down and gave herself encouraging thoughts. "It's important."

"Is it about a battle?" Ash asked, densely.

Serena formed her mouth into an upset pout, before turning her lips loose. She had to remember who she was dealing with here. "No, it's about me..." she blushed and looked away to avoid Ash's brown eyes staring softly at her.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Ash asked as he moved his chair closer to his and placed his hand on her forehead to feel for any unusual warmth. "You don't seem to have a temperature," he stated as he removed his hand from her forehead.

"I'm not sick," Serena said softly.

"Then what's wrong? What do you have to talk to me about?" He placed his hand on her leg which only furthered the blushing on her face.

"I..." _You can do this, Serena.. just say it. _"Ash...I like you." she blurted out, catching the raven-haired boy off guard. She put her hand over her heart and slunk back in her chair and let the blush take over her smooth cheeks as Ash stared blankly at her, not saying a word.

"Y-you like me?" Ash pointed to himself. Serena slowly nodded her head and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

However, Ash placed his hand on her chin, gently tugged so she knew to come closer to him, and brought her close until they were face-to-face, almost kissing.

"Would you believe me if I told you I liked you too?" Ash whispered softly against her lips.

"Do..you really?" She looked deep into Ash's eyes, trying to hold back her smile.

Ash smirked and kissed her, putting a yes to her question and an end to all of her worries about Ash not sharing the same feelings.

They both pulled away from the kiss, and stared at each other; brown eyes meeting blue. They both had blush and smiles on their faces as they admired one another.

"I can't believe you like me, Serena." Ash said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I've been liking you for a while, but I just didn't know how to tell you because I didn't think you did."

Serena giggled and gave Ash a quick peck on the lips. "I was the same... I didn't tell you because I was afraid of getting hurt."

"I'll never hurt you, Serena... I promise." She smiled at Ash and kissed him again. This time it was a deeper, sweet and passionate kiss they continued for a long time. Now that they both knew for sure that they had each other, they felt complete.

"Clemont, I'm going to find you a girl like Serena," Bonnie whispered as her and Clemont peaked in the bedroom door. "It's time for you to have a girlfriend too, and I won't stop looking for you!"

Clemont simply sighed and hung his head low with tears streaming down his face as he thought of many more embarrassing moments he's going to have because of his little sister.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Eh, I was never good at humor lol. Eh, oh well, I can say I tried. ****I hope you Amourshippers enjoyed this cliche one-shot I typed up in like an hour.**

**I won't update this a whole lot as this is only a side project, but I sure will do what I can :)**

**See you all soon! Please leave reviews!**

**\- Angel**


	2. Crepes

**Okay, so this one-shot is based on an amourshipping picture I found on Tumblr. I wish I could post the link of the picture somewhere, but I don't think Fanfiction allows that anymore :/ so hopefully you all can guess what the picture was and maybe even you'll stumble across it one day :p**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Crepes

"Such a lovely day!" Serena said, closing her eyes and tilting her head up towards the sky, taking in the nice weather and luscious surroundings. She smiled and let the light breeze tumble through her blonde locks.

"You can say that again," her friend said from beside her. His husky voice snapped her out of her senses and she opened her eyes again, quickly glancing at him. His eyes were also closed, in what she assumed he was taking in the nice day. The breeze also blew a few strands of his black hair.

Serena smiled and a light color dusted her cheeks as she continued to gaze at him. She found Ash to be extremely attractive. Not only with his handsome features, but his friendliness, his dedication to his Pokemon and becoming the best he can be! She loved the drive he had to strive for everything he did. She'd admired Ash ever since she'd been traveling with him and had developed a little crush on him.

She'd been keeping it to herself, but had been dropping subtle hints to Ash which he didn't pick up on. She quickly learned he was dense, which bugged her, but in a way, he couldn't be _that_ dense because he seemed to take a very small interest in her. At times, she'd catch him staring at her and he even held her hand once or twice.

Maybe he _did _feel something in return, but she still felt like she had little hope. After all, Ash didn't seem to care about girls. Only his Pokemon and battling.

"Something smells so good!" Ash said, breathing in the scent - which he'd been doing the entire time.

Serena laughed and pointed to a nearby Cafe. "How about we eat there, Ash? They specialize in Crepes."

"Okay, let's go!" Excited to finally eat food, Ash took Serena's hand - making her blush - and pulled her over to the cafe in a hurry.

When they arrived, a host seated the two and handed them menus and letting them know that a waiter would arrive soon to take their order. This gave them time to examine the menu and decided exactly what they wanted.

Ash's eyes dashed over the menu, non-stop. He wished he could have _everything _on the menu, but he was limited in money right now. "Serena, what's a crepe anyway? They look great!"

Serena was busy looking over the menu herself, even though she pretty much knew what she wanted. She lowered the menu, so she could see Ash as she spoke, "It's a very thin pancake that can be made into a desert - it can be filled with sweet toppings - or for lunch and dinner with it being filled with meat and vegetables. I only eat them as deserts, I can't imagine eating a crepe filled with anything else other than sweet toppings."

Ash continued to eye the menu. It was filled with all types of crepes and they all looked good.

"You should try it, Ash," she said, noticing Ash's confused look.

"I think I will!" Ash said happily.

A woman approached their table with a notepad and pen. "Hello!" she said with a small. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes!" Ash said first with excitement pinched in his voice, causing Serena to giggle at him. "I'd like to try the 'build your own crepes'," he told the waitress. "In two of them, I'd like strawberries, with powdered sugar and whipped cream. And in the other two, I'd like them with melted Nutella and strawberries."

The waitress wrote down Ash's order and looked over to Serena who was gazing at Ash. "Ma'am?"

"H-huh? Sorry!" Serena blushed and smiled sheepishly at the woman, who only chuckled at her behavior. "I'll just have four crepes with cream filling and blueberries."

"Alright, darlings," the woman said, taking up their menus. "It'll be right up!" Before she left, she gave Serena a knowing look, which made Serena blush. She guessed she knew her secret.

As they waited for their crepes, they shared a great conversation with each other, talking about any and everything that popped into their heads. Serena found herself blushing quite a few times, and also noticed Ash had blushed numerous times as well. They were both enjoying each other's company. It was nice to actually be alone for a while, being that they also traveled with Bonnie and Clemont.

They couldn't tag along because Bonnie had gotten a fever and Clemont, wanted to take care of her. Serena and Ash offered their help, but Clemont assured them that he could handle it.

"Do you think we should order crepes for Bonnie and Clemont too? I know Bonnie would love them!" Serena said.

"Sure!" Ash agreed, thinking of the little one. "We can order them after we finish eating."

The waitress arrived with their food on a tray and handed them their separate plated that held their sweet crepes. Ash's eyes lit up as he his crepes were placed in front of him. He was ready to devour them.

"I hope you two enjoy your crepes. And if you need anything, just let me know!" the waitress smiled and bowed her head before walking away, leaving Ash and Serena to themselves.

Ash quickly began putting away his crepes, while Serena ate slowly at hers and watched Ash eat, giggling at him. As most girls found the way he ate totally disgusting, Serena found it to be incredibly cute. To her, everything about him was cute.

Fifteen minutes later, Ash had finished his crepes while Serena was slowly eating away at her second crepe. But she had stopped eating as her and Ash engaged in another conversation.

"So, Ash, are you ready for your battle at the Cyllage City Gym?"

"Oh, you bet I am!" Ash said, pumping his fist in the air.

Serena smiled at his excitement. "With your determination, I know for sure you're going to win that gym badge, Ash."

Ash felt his face heat up, hearing her compliment and smiled sheepishly at Serena. He didn't know why he was blushing and the feeling he felt inside didn't make sense to him either. "Thanks, Serena!"

Ash admired his friend's support. He loved when she cheered him on during his gym battles. She always had faith in him, and he loved it. Every time he heard shouting his name during a battle, encouraging him, he always gained more strength to push on and win the battle. He felt that Serena was his secret good-luck charm.

"Which Pokemon are you going to use? Have you decided?" Serena, asked, snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

Ash had grew excited again and went on to tell Serena which Pokemon he planned on using and the different strategies he had come up with to defeat the gym leader.

Serena had soon found herself gazing longingly at Ash as he went on about his upcoming battle. She barely even made out what he said anymore.

_He's so cute! _Serena thought to herself. She now visioned Ash being surrounded by hearts with a pink background.

But Ash was so lost in talking about his battle that he hadn't even noticed Serena just staring at him, dazed.

"Anyway, Serena..." Ash said, finally taking a breath between his words and calming down. He now noticed Serena staring at him, but he didn't think much of it as he was focused on something else now. A light blush spread over his cheeks as he stumbled to get his words out. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a whole now..."

Serena had snapped out of her thoughts, with Ash's sentence catching her attention. She shook her head slightly and looked at Ash. Her heartbeat sped up upon her noticing the blush growing on Ash's cheeks. The seriousness in his voice led her to believe that whatever he had to ask her was important.

_He's going to ask me out! _

It all made sense now!

The gazing at her, holding her hand, the blushing and acting nervous all of sudden when he says he's been meaning to ask her something for a while.

Serena felt her heart flutter and all her worries of Ash not liking her disappeared.

She tried to keep her cool, but it was almost impossible for her to contain herself. "W-what is it, Ash?" she asked, smiling at him.

Ash continued his gaze at her and the blush never left his cheeks. There was something about Serena that made his blush. "I-I was wondering...if you were going to finish your crepes?"

Serena's smile dropped and she felt the sudden urge to cry as she unwillingly pushed her uneaten crepes over to Ash.

She wanted to slap herself in the face at how stupid she'd been to think Ash would seriously pick her over food.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! ^.^**

**And I just want you guys to know that, I'm open for any suggestions. If you'd like to see anything specific in these one-shots, just let me know through PM or reviews. :) I love to make my readers happy, so I'm willing to take some suggestions. :)**

**Please Review, and until next time...**

**bye~!**

**\- Angel**


	3. Where Are Your Clothes!

**Author's Notes: Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter :D I'm glad you all are enjoying this!**

**This chapter is based off a picture I found on Deviantart. I thought it was funny, so I decided to use it. xD**

**Ash: 17  
Serena: 17**

**I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Where are Your Clothes!?

It was eleven at night and everyone had retired to their rooms at the Pokecenter. Bonnie and Clemont shared a room, Serena had her own room, and Ash had his own as well.

Just about everyone was asleep too, except Ash.

He was busy pacing back and fourth in his room, trying to make a decision.

Ash had been traveling with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena for five months now. And as dense as Ash is, he finally came to the conclusion that he had special feelings for Serena. Something that was foreign to him. He had never really paid much attention to girls. He only focused on his Pokemon and striving to be a Pokemon Master.

Up until now.

There was just something special about Serena that drawn him to her. He wasn't sure if it was her bubbly personality. Or her beautiful blonde hair. Or her deep blue eyes. Or maybe it was everything about her. He certainly loved everything about her, that he knew for sure.

"Ugh," Ash said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Pikachu, what should-"

"Pika..." the small, yellow mouse Pokemon said sleepily as he curled up on bed to turn in for the night.

Ash sighed to himself. Pikachu was the only one left that he could talk to, but not anymore.

He had spoken with Clemont, who had helped him a lot. He helped Ash realize he actually liked Serena and had managed to convince Ash to tell Serena rather than keeping it in because it would only bother him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He was even able to convince Ash that Serena might have the same feelings, by telling Ash how Serena usually acted around him. Stuff, Ash was completely oblivious too.

"You can do this, Ash," the raven-haired trainer said to himself, boosting his confidence. After repeating it a few more times, Ash had finally found the courage to open his door and quietly walk around the hall to Serena's room.

When he reached her door, he froze and was about to retreat to his room until he found it hard to move his feet. His mind was now determined to talk to Serena tonight.

He pressed his ear to the door, trying to make out any sound that indicated her still being awake. After he heard some shuffling, his heartbeat sped up and he knew what he now had to do.

"Um, Serena?" Ash knocked on the door quietly and tried to speak in a steady voice. "I-it's Ash."

He heard more shuffling before the door finally opened.

His eyes widened in shock and the blood instantly rushed to his face. Even though the door wasn't fully open, it was open enough for Ash to see. Serena's hair was a bit messy and looked damp and she only wore a bra and cute matching panties. She looked at Ash with innocent blue eyes as if it were normal for her to be seen in _this _attire.

Ash tried to keep his composure and tried to keep his eyes on Serena's face. "Where are your clothes!" Ash exclaimed, obviously flustered.

"H-huh?" Serena asked, acting completely normal. "It's not like I'm showing much. Everything's covered up that needs to be covered. It's the same as when I wear a bikini and you've seen me in that before, Ash. You never acted weird then."

"I-w-well, uh..." Ash fumbled to get his words out. She had a point, not saying that seeing Serena in her bikini didn't make it hard for him to keep himself calm, but this was different.

There was a huge difference between a bra and panties and a bikini. Even if they did show just about the same about of skin.

Ash found his eyes falling below Serena's chin and he quickly stopped himself by covering his eyes with his hands. Serena giggled quietly to herself at Ash's behavior. "Y-you know, you shouldn't answer the door in your underwear like that."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my underwear?" Serena asked, keeping her innocent tone, though her true intentions were not innocent at all.

"N-no!" Ash said, still hiding his eyes behind his hands. "I mean!...Please don't make me answer that."

This time, Serena couldn't keep her giggles to herself. What Ash didn't know was that, Serena was expecting Ash to show up, thanks to Clemont who had told her that Ash would be paying her a visit to finally tell her how he felt. Something Serena had been waiting for ever since she started traveling with Ash.

However, she didn't plan on being in her underwear when Ash came, but he showed up just before she could put on her actual pajamas. But, she thought she might as well have _some _fun with Ash and so far, it was worth it because the way he was acting was priceless.

And she wasn't going to stop having fun with him.

"Fine, then," she said reaching her arms out and grabbing his wrists. "I'm about to get dressed anyway."

Ash was caught by surprise when Serena had yanked him into her room and slammed the door shut behind them. His yell in protest didn't stop her one bit, but it did earn the attention of someone in the hallway.

"Lucky bastard," a random guy said from down the hall before opening his room and door and closing it behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: haha, I really like this xD I hope you all enjoyed this and caught a bit of laughter from it. :p**

**As I said before, suggestions are welcome! :)**

**Please review! And see you guys soon!**

**\- Angel _o/**


	4. Hidden Love

**Author's Notes: ^.^ Another chapter of Ash and Serena goodness, inspired by another picture I found xD It's seriously so hard not to make a one-shot based on a picture I find. And trust me, I find a lot of pictures that I want to form a one-shot around. **

**Anyway, enough of the useless rambling. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Hidden Love

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Why, of course I would," Serena giggled. She placed her little hand in Ash's and let him lead her to the dance floor where others were already dancing.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were at a Halloween party that Serena's mom was hosting. It was a tradition for her mom to host a party every on Halloween. Serena was super excited about this year's party because her friends were attending it with her, which made it even more fun.

Everyone who was invited were required to wear a costume.

Clemont dressed up as a mad scientist. He wore a long, white lab coat with goggles, gloves and an Afro wig that was made to look like he had been electrocuted after testing an experiment.

Bonnie dressed up as a Pikachu. She wore a yellow shirt that stopped just a little below her bellybutton, which showed a bit of her stomach and she wore matching yellow shorts that had three brown stripes across them in the back. Protruding from the back of her shorts was a zig-zag shaped tail - just like a Pikachu's - with a little bit of brown shaded at the bottom of the tail where it started. And a Pikachu-eared headband adorned her head. Finally, she had a red circle on her cheeks, completing her Pikachu costume. She was swooned over by many of the woman who thought she looked adorable in her costume, which she loved because she loved getting attention.

Serena went for a princess look. She wore a pink dress that started as a halter-top bodice with white lace in an oval shape and it merged into an all pink skirt - that made for the bottom of the dress - that fell to the floor, sweeping it lightly with every step she took. She wore white gloves that ended at her elbows. She styled her hair in a half up-half down style with some of her hair down in loose curls and some of it in a curly pony-tail. And to complete her look, she added a pink ribbon that tired around her ponytail.

And Ash wore his Sir Aaron costume that he loved.

While Serena placed her hands on Ash's shoulders, Ash placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in a little closer which caused her arms to snake around his neck. She blushed at this, but nonetheless, she loved their close proximity.

However, she did remember something. "Ash," she whispered to him. "You do remember that we're around...other people, right?"

"Of course I do," Ash replied, in a whisper. "Why? Are you implying that we're too close? We could pass this off as us dancing as friends, you know."

"I think we _are_ a bit too close to be dancing at just friends, Ash," Serena said with a small amount of blush forming on her cheeks.

"I can always ease up..." Ash trailed off his sentence and backed away, opening up the distance between him and Serena.

"No," Serena said in almost a whining tone. As she and Ash swayed to the soft music, she found a way to close their distance again, which caused Ash to smile. Maybe this _would_ raise question about them, but right now, neither one of them cared.

Ash and Serena had only been dating for a week, after finally admitting their feelings to each other. They hadn't told anyone yet, not even Bonnie or Clemont, who traveled around with them. They weren't sure when they would actually reveal to them and everyone else that they're dating, but they were pretty content with keeping it a secret.

The only downside was that they couldn't show any affection towards each other until they were alone, which was rare with Bonnie and Clemont.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," Ash chuckled. He dipped Serena with a smirk, and brought her back up in a swift motion. "You look really beautiful tonight. You really look like a Princess. _My _Princess."

Serena blushed and was fighting the urge to nuzzle her head into Ash's chest. "Thank you, Ash. And you look very handsome in your costume. Ya know, you do favor Sir Aaron. I always thought he was _so _handsome."

"I get that a lot," Ash said sheepishly with a smile. He took hold of Serena's hand and spun her out and brought her back into him.

"Ash, I had no idea you could dance like this. Out of all people, I would have never guess someone like you had good dancing skills."_  
_

Ash chuckled and brought a hand up to Serena's shoulder and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "You've been with me for quite some time, Serena. You should know by now that I'm full of surprises."

"Yes, _but_," Serena said, putting emphasis on the word 'but.' "You're only filled with surprises when it comes to you battling and thinking of strategies _and _when it comes to dangerous situations."_  
_

"Don't forget when it comes to dancing," Ash said, chuckling which caused Serena to playfully roll her eyes.

Another song came on with a much slower tune than the previous one.

Ash had closed the distanced a little more between him and Serena and was now moving them along with the beat.

Serena couldn't take her eyes off Ash as they swayed along with the music. His brown eyes made her swirl into another world as if it were just them two in the room together. She wasn't even thinking about how close her and Ash were.

Ash, too, was spaced out as he and Serena danced to the music. He was currently being engulfed by the beauty emitting from Serena as he gazed lovingly at her.

"Ash and Serena are about to kiss!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of a few people.

Bonnie's outbreak, disrupted Ash and Serena's moment, which they both dreaded. But they now had to play the role as friends.

"WHAT!?" Serena exclaimed loudly and suddenly pushing Ash away from her and pretending to be disgusted.

"I would never kiss her!" Ash said, his face blushing immensely. "Serena's just my friend!"

Bonnie burst into a fit of giggles and skipped away happily into the party somewhere where Clemont was about to scold her about her outburst. She knew Ash and Serena liked each other. She could easily tell because of how they acted around each other. She secretly hoped they would end up together one day.

Serena's mom was over by the punch bowl, grabbing a cup. She'd been watching her daughter and Ash the entire time while they danced on the floor. Serena didn't have to even tell her that she and Ash dated because she could see it for herself. The way Ash held her and looked at her and vice versa, showed it all. She knew Serena had been waiting to be with Ash ever since she was younger after they both attended Professor Oak's Summer camp. She hoped Ash would treat her well and never hurt her. Not that she had doubts about him, anyway.

Ash and Serena had managed to sneak away from the scene of the party after the attention was finally taken off them. They disappeared down a lit hallway.

"Ash, you know you're obvious, right?" Serena said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Not so good at trying to 'play it off.'" She used her fingers as air quotations and giggled. Ash didn't respond, he only blushed and pouted, which caused Serena to giggle even more. "Hm, _did _you want one?" Serena asked, smirking cheekily at her boyfriend.

Ash slowly backed Serena against the wall with his hands placed on her hips. His face closed in on her and his lips brushed lightly against hers as he said, "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't."

Serena would have smirked, but Ash's lips fully met with Serena's and they were soon engulfed in a light make-out session.

Maybe being in a secret relationship wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review! :)**

**\- Angel _o/**


End file.
